Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
With the rise of mobile terminals has come the rise of real-time collaboration. This allows multiple people to view and collaborate using their own devices. Through real-time collaboration, users across the globe can work together on the same content using a variety of devices.
However, current solutions do not effectively address synchronization of content display. For example, when a list of content is being displayed as part of a real-time collaboration, current solutions do not allow each device to handle scrolling the list according to each device's scheme or in a format suitable for each device's display resolution. Instead, in one solution according to the related art, a leader (or master) device transmits a current view of the master device (e.g., a viewport) to each of the other devices, which then reproduce the view on the master device, even if that view is not suitable for the receiving device (for example, because the master device has a larger display resolution). In another solution, no information about the view is transmitted, leaving each individual user to scroll through the content list to focus on the item selected by the leaser. At present, there is no way to allow each device to display and scroll the list of content items in a manner suited to each device, or to allow the master device to transmit a single command that affects each device's display in a different manner.